


Summer Rains

by MizToria



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, High School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizToria/pseuds/MizToria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddy and Lee have a chance meeting in the rain and all does not go well for the two teens.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy and Lee have a chance meeting in the rain and all does not go well for the two teens.

Summer rains, you can never predict ‘em…

     Eddy could hear Double D’s voice chime mockingly in his head as he trudged down the quickly dampening sidewalk. Stupid Sockhead with his stupid smart brain. If Double D had just helped him cheat on a couple measly tests then he wouldn’t be here, walking home from summer school in the pouring rain.  
     He turned up the collar of his shirt, but it didn’t do much to stop the rain from soaking through his clothes. Eddy frowned. Even Ed had passed his classes! The overgrown lump somehow managing to fly by the seat of his rarely washed pants. It wasn’t fair for cryin’ out loud! Eddy grumbled to himself as the thunder sounded above.  
     He wouldn’t be surprised if it were his bad mood that had asked for this awful weather. It certainly was fitting. He was surprised, however, to come across something that he had never asked for on his way home.  
     “Hey Shorty,” A voice spoke behind him. The rain patter suddenly stopped falling on his head. Looking up, he saw an old green umbrella being raised above him and holding onto it was one Lee Kanker.  
     Eddy groaned in the back of his throat, his eyes narrowing at the enemy. “Whaddya want, Kanker?”  
     “I thought I’d seen a drowned rat and came t’ look. Turned out to be just a soggy jack-ass!” She chuckled, her painted lips spread into a wide grin. She had lipstick on her teeth. Eddy briefly wondered if he should tell her, but shook off the thought and instead scowled.  
     “Beat it, Lee. I ain’t got the time,” he turned and began to walk again, leaving the shelter of the battered umbrella.  
     “This here umbrella’s big enough for two, ya know!” She called after him.  
     “Over my dead body!” He shouted back over his shoulder. Even with the rain streaming from his sopping hair onto his face and puddling in his shoes, he’d be damned if he ever took help from a Kanker.  
     “Suit yerself,” she shrugged and began to walk as well, just a few steps behind Eddy.  
     He kept glancing over his shoulder and, every time, she was still there, following behind him. Eddy grit his teeth. Why did she have to be so annoying!?  
     He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the pest. “Knock it off, wouldja!?”  
     “What?!” Lee stopped just a step away. Her hand automatically resting on her hip in her typical stand-off pose. “I’m just walkin’ home. There a toll on this sidewalk or somethin’?”  
     His fists clenched. Eddy was already in a bad mood, it wasn’t gonna take much to set him off on one of his outbursts.  
     “Just walk somewhere else!” he growled.  
     “You walk someplace else!” she shot back.  
     “I was walkin’ here first!”  
     “If you don’t start walkin’ somewhere quick you’re gonna get pneumonia, ya idiot!”  
     Eddy sniffed. When had his nose started running? The wind picked up and suddenly he noticed he was shivering in his wet clothing.  
     “Whatever,” he grumbled and began walking away again.  
     Lee trailed after him, “Here,” she hoisted the umbrella over both of their heads.  
     “I don’t need it,” Eddy batted her hand away.  
     “Don’t be stupid,” she stepped in closer, their shoulders brushing.  
     Eddy snapped. “I said, get lost!” he screamed, shoving her off.  
     It wasn’t a very hard shove. On any regular day it wouldn’t have made a tough gal like Lee budge an inch, but today it was raining and the ground was wet and the sidewalk had a steep curb and Lee slipped and fell into the street.

Art by: [how-do-they-eat-jawbreakers](http://how-do-they-eat-jawbreakers.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

     "Shit.”

     Eddy swore. He dashed over to the fallen girl who was sprawled out on the asphalt, the murky runoff water pooling around her. She sat up, hissing through her teeth. The redhead was drenched from head to toe, her matted curls clinging to her face even more than usual. Her right arm was pretty banged up from catching the fall, but otherwise, she didn’t look too bad.  
     “Lee, I...” Eddy started, reaching out a hand.  
     “Fuck off!” she spat at him. The boy instinctively recoiled.  
     She clutched her injured arm to her chest and, with the other, reached for the discarded umbrella, now crumpled and useless. Another pain began to spread in her ankle and she winced, her eyes beginning to water. She hoped the rain would hide any tears she shed. No way was this asshole gonna see her cry.  
     “Lemme help,” Eddy tried again to offer her a hand. Lee slapped it away.  
     “The fuck is yer problem?!” She shrieked at him, glaring daggers behind her bangs.  
     “Sheesh! It was just an accident.” Eddy frowned, moving his hands to his pockets.  
     “Well ‘scuse me if I ain’t jumpin’ to take help from the jerk who assaulted me when I was only bein’ nice!” She screamed at him. “Just get outta here!”  
     Eddy groaned in frustration. “Fine!” he spat through gritted teeth. “This is your fault anyways for not beatin’ it when I told ya.” He began to back away, “Serves ya right for bein’ a lousy Kanker!”  
     Lee screamed and hurled the umbrella at him, nailing him square in the back. “I swear, Eddy, I’m gonna kill you!”  
     The boy didn’t look back, he just kept walking, a permanent scowl on his face.   
     Well…  
     It would’ve been permanent and he wouldn’t have looked back if he hadn’t been caught off guard by the next sound that he heard. Amidst the cacophony of other noises in the storm, the plummeting rain, the rustling wind and the crackling thunder overhead, Eddy picked out another noise that froze him in his tracks... a whimper.  
     Now, he was no maternal figure (despite the stories Ed tells of an incident with a peculiar recreational throwing device of Australian origin that both he and Double D deny ever happened) the fact is, Eddy just isn’t much the caring, nurturing type. No, he wasn’t empathetically inclined by any means, but he wasn’t heartless.  
     He turned and glanced back at Lee. The girl was pulling herself up off the street, but with shaky, unsure footing. She made it about halfway to her full height before crying out in pain and stumbling back down onto her knees. Her left hand clutched at her ankle and even in the misty rain Eddy could see her wince.  
     The boy sighed, but, of course, it came out as more of a growl, because he was Eddy and Eddy did not like to associate with Kankers. Especially not loud, bossy, too-tall, curly-haired, kissy-face Lee Kanker. His rival, his enemy, his constant tormentor, his-- … the poor girl, sitting in the gutter in the pouring rain that couldn’t even carry her own weight…  
     “Damn it,” he muttered. One last groan and then his feet began shuffling in the other direction, towards the collapsed girl. He scooped up the battered umbrella on the way and, without even bothering to ask this time, crouched down and looped his arm under Lee’s shoulder.  
     “Hey! What the heck!?” The startled girl tried to pull back from him, but he held on firm.  
     “Shut up and get a move on,” he barked his orders at her. “I’m freezin’ my ass off out here.”


	3. Chapter 3

     They made it to the cul-de-sac, shivering and hobbling down the street. The pair stopped as they reached the corner that marked the entrance to the cul-de-sac. Eddy frowned, rain dripping down his chin.  
     "It's another couple blocks to the trailer park." He glanced up at Lee who was still leaning heavily on him.  
     “I know where I live, dumbass.”  
Eddy tried not to growl. :I just meant that we still gotta ways to go.”  
“I can make it.” Lee began to shift away from him. She managed to stand on her own, but still barely put any weight on her injured ankle. Eddy looked at her ankle, then at her stubborn pouting face, then at his own house just a few steps away and he cursed the rain for what he was about to say.  
“You better come inside,” he tilted his head back towards his place. “Get outta this rain and rest your--”  
“Nuh-uh!” Lee interjected. “No way José! I ain’t slummin’ it at your place. Whaddya think this is ? A Date?”  
Eddy was already shivering but now he positively shook with rage.  
“Will you just can it already!? I’ve had it with your lip!” he jabbed a finger accusingly at her. “I’m just tryin’ to help!”  
“You’re tryin’ to help!?” She practically screamed, “If you’d just accepted _my help_ we wouldn’t even, ARgghhh!! Just forget it!” She turned away from him. “Ya helped enough, alright!? I’m outta here.” She began to limp off, cross the street to the other end of the cul-de-sac.  
Eddy had had enough. “Fine!” he shouted after her and marched towards his home. “Ungrateful, lousy, rotten Kanker!” He grumbled to himself, teeth grinding. He was so pissed! His fists clenched, shaking as he gripped-- wait… What was he holding? He looked down and groaned when he saw the twisted green umbrella still in his hand.  
He could just throw it out, of course, chuck it into the lane where it could rot with the rest of the junk back there, but he was in enough trouble with Lee as it was. He didn’t need her showin’ up at his house and kickin’ his door down lookin’ for the damn thing. Eddy turned and ran after her.  
He didn’t have to go far.  
She had made it across the street alright, but had stopped when she reached the neighborhood park. Now she was sitting at the picnic table under the park’s single ramada. It was shelter from the rain at least.  
Eddy huffed and passed through the gate into the park. She didn’t look up until he’d entered the shelter of the ramada. Upon seeing him her mouth pulled back into a sneer, but before she could say whatever furious insult had risen to her tongue, Eddy held out the umbrella, a peace offering of sorts. She took it from him without commenting. Eddy shuffled his feet and tucked his hands in his pockets.  
“Sorry about the umbrella,” both he and Lee looked at its pathetic state.  
Lee shrugged and tossed it onto the table. “Eh, it was May’s.”  
Eddy chuckled. Typical Kankers. He was sure that the sisters would argue about the “borrowed” item later. They’d probably get into a bit of a scuffle over it too, before making amends and forgetting all about it so that they could move on to the next fight with eachother. He smiled. Maybe they weren’t so different from him and the guys after all.  
“So…” he started, “What’s the game plan?”  
Lee frowned and stared at her feet. “Figured I’d wait out the rain a bit.”  
Eddy nodded, glancing out at the sky. “There seems to be a break in the clouds over there. See the light? It’s only a little ways off.”  
Lee grunted squinting up at the patch of light in the distance. “It better get here soon if it knows what’s good for it.”  
Eddy scoffed. “What? Are you gonna fight the clouds?” he raised a brow and tried his best to look condescending, but couldn’t hide his grin.  
“Maybe,” she smiled back. “Doesn’t sound half as dumb as the hair-brained schemes you come up with.”  
“Hey! My scams are great! It’s these dumb Pigeons that always mess things up.” He jumped up to sit on top of the table. When had he even moved over to the table?  
Lee didn’t say anything as he joined her. She stayed sitting on the bench, staring at the rain. Looking at her, Eddy realized he was staring at the top of her head. Sitting on top of the table with her sitting lower on the bench finally gave him the higher vantage point. He snickered at his imaginary accomplishment.  
“What?” Lee turned, looking at him.  
From this angle her eyes were level with his lips and so he had no chance to hide his snarky smile from her before he hastily replied. “Nothing! It’s nothing.”  
It was too late though, she had read his mind. She shook her head, turning back to face the rain. “Shorty,” she teased.  
Eddy growled, “Yeah, whatever.”  
For a moment, the two of them sat in silence, just watching the rain fall.


End file.
